


Freaky Friday

by MadQueen



Series: MISC. Fandom Fics [3]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Chapter 2: Horseshoe Overlook (Red Dead Redemption 2), Gen, Magical Accidents, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 06:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadQueen/pseuds/MadQueen
Summary: You, a modern day person, wake up in 1899. You wish you could say that was the weirdest part of your day, but then you notice that one of the men at your bedside is Dutch van der Linde. You're in Red Dead Redemption 2, baby.--Reader is left gender neutral, and there are no romantic relationships portrayed in this. Rated T for language.
Series: MISC. Fandom Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017055
Kudos: 32





	Freaky Friday

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this sitting in my drafts since December of 2018. Please, take my dumb RDR2 idea lol

When you wake up, you hear the noises of people shuffling around you. It takes you a moment to realize what it is, but it's undeniably people arguing… and after a moment you hear one of them say your name. The voices sound eerily familiar, and you feel like you should recognize them. 

Perhaps it's because of your current pain level that you are having a hard time focusing. Your head feels like it's been smashed in, you have quite possibly the worst headache you've ever had in your entire life. 

One voice, above all others after a moment. "Everyone, please quiet!" A man screams, and sure enough there follows a silence. It's quiet enough for you to hear the noises of one of the people walking over to where you're laid. 

The voice sounds incredibly familiar when it speaks, but you can't quite place it. "I can tell you're pretending to sleep, that trick hasn't worked on me since you were 8, Y/N." 

When you finally are able to open your eyes, the man standing in front of you causes your body to seize. It's… Dutch Van der Linde? One of the main characters from Red Dead. 

What the fuck? 

He's standing above you, and there's a satisfied smirk on his face, one that tells you he's happy to see he was right about you faking your slumber. 

How did he know? What did he mean when you were 8-

Dutch looks back at Strauss- and whoa that's fucking Strauss, also from Red Dead - with a slight smirk. "I told you, Van der Linde's are strong. It's going to take a lot more than some proclaimed scientist to take down any child of mine." 

Is this fucking bizarro world, what the actual hell is going on? 

"Dutch?" You say, sounding completely bewildered by the entire situation. Your eyes are so zeroed on Dutch that it's hard to see anything else, so when someone else beside you to your right - Hosea, your brain so helpfully supplies - starts talking you can't help the jump you make. 

"I know you've just been through a lot, but it's still disrespectful to call your father by his first name." Hosea huffed, clapping a gentle hand onto your back. 

When your head darts over to look at Hosea you take in just where the fuck you were. With the crowd of characters in front of you, John, Charles, Lenny, Arthur, Susan… fucking Micha, and so many others it's not hard to guess. The surroundings were reminiscent of a place by the name of Horseshoe overlook, a place in Red Dead Fucking Redemption 2.

They all start talking once again, now taking note of your awake status. It's hard to focus, what with the fact you were in a God damn video game… and the headache isn't helping either. 

The large group of people eventually filter out with a brief call by Dutch, something about you not being a spectacle, and it's hard to really tell how much time passes.

It's all kind of … floatly. You don't feel like your quite there, and you allow for Strauss to take a look at you as Dutch watches from the sidelines as he works at checking your vitals as best someone in the very late 1800s can. 

Strauss comes to the conclusion that yep, you are alive and not currently dying, and hands you something for your headache. Part of you wants to take it, but another part of you remembers reading about all the crazy shit they put into old medicine so you choose instead to set it aside 'For when it gets worse'. Is what you tell him… Or, more accurately, until you're able to dispose of it without being under the intense glares from Dutch.

Dutch, your apparent father, steps closer to you the minute Strauss is out of the way and his eyes narrow at the way you're looking up at him silently. "I want you staying away from that damned scientist- he could've killed you with that machine." He huffs, crossing his arms. 

Scientist? Your mind runs through your playthrough of Red Dead Redemption 2, and after a moment you remember. "Marko Dragic?" You ask, confusion running across your features. 

He was a… mad scientist who was doing experiments on different things… is… that how you ended up here? 

Come to think of it, you can't recall a dream including pain before. This… this wasn't a dream. This must be real. It had to be... If it wasn't than you had a very vivid imagination because you could see every grain of sand around you, every blade of grass, the threads making up the patchwork on your tent… it was all… too real. 

Marko Dragic must be the answer to all of this.

"-want you talking to him anymore." Dutch continues, louder as he went on with his words and his voice comes out more stern than before. You must've not heard the beginning part of the statement, but the sentiment is there nonetheless.

You nodded slowly in an attempt to lessen the pain from doing the head movement while already having a headache. "Okay, D-" Fuck, you can't say Dutch. He didn't like that and you didn't much like the idea of being scolded again "...addy?" You questioned, wincing as you realized exactly what you had just done. You'd just called Dutch Daddy. You're so glad that it didn't have the connotations that it did in modern times.

Dutch's smile looks genuine, and it's super odd to see that in response to calling him Daddy… Yeah, you felt incredibly uncomfortable. A hand comes down to your shoulder, his arms breaking from their stronghold crossed position in order to offer a bit of comfort. "Go to bed, I'll see you tomorrow morning, okay?" He says, sounding like the most loving dad you've ever seen in your entire life... Alright, you're not gonna lie, that was kind of sweet.

You give him another nod, not sure what this version of yourself would say in response. 

Dutch is gone before you know it, and he closes your tent's… flap? as he goes, leaving you alone and wondering what the fuck just happened. 

You knew one thing for certain… you really needed to find Marko Dragic and get him to fix whatever the fuck he did to you. As nice as Dutch seemed, you really did need to get home. You knew where this all ended up, and you didn't much like the idea of adding yourself to that mess. 

...Now all you needed to do was figure out a way to get to Marko Dragic's lab and get this shit reversed.


End file.
